The Crystal League
by Yoshipower330
Summary: what do you think would happen when Yvertal's beam hit Ash and Pikachu and they didn't turn back too normal? six years on a new league is opening up in pallet town, elite 4's and champions from other regions are competing. Ash will test his skills from vanishing from mankind for six years. how did he turn back to normal? what secrets is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Yosipower330 here with a new story, I hope everyone will like it but if I don't enough people liking it I will have to stop this fanfic sorry so this little chapter is a test. (plz like) this fanfic just before the end of the cocoon of destruction movie but Ash and pikachu gets turned to stone **

**I never own pokemon at all **

* * *

"ASH? ASH!?" Serena cried out letting a tear down her eye. "Why isn't he back? Yvertal was defeated, his back in the cocoon he created."

Everyone was shocked and stared at Ash and Pikachu's statues, they all cried.

"I.I...I don't know Serena." Clemont cried, "I don't think his coming back."

"Don't you dare say that brother" Bonny said squeezing Dedenne.

Dedenne shocked Bonny and run towards Pikachu's statue and gave it a little shock with its electricity, but nothing happened.

"Come on everyone I think it's time to go, I can't stand being here anymore." Clemton said out loud.

"What no! I can't leave him out here like this." Serena cried not believing what Clemton said.

"Come on Serena." Clemton said grabbing Serena and pulling her back away from Ash and Pikachu.

"Let me go NOW!" Cried Serena even louder, punching Clemton to get his hands off of her.

"I'm sorry but we have to go." Clemont said struggling to hold Serena. "We have to go tell Ash's mum the news, and all his friends."

"But...but!"

"No but's Serena, it hurts me as much as it hurts you." Clemont shouted, this made Serena jump she has never seen Clemont this sad and angry before.

"Ok fine, just, let me say my last good bye!" Serena found it really hard to say that but she knew the longer they stay here the more it's going to hurt.

"..." Clemont mumbled glaring at ash.

"What was that?" Serena asked

"Oh nothing just hurry up!" Clemont demanded. Serena knew it wasn't just nothing.

"What's with Clemont's change of attitude?" Serena thought as she walked over to Ash

"That was too close." Clemont mumbled he thought no one heard him but Bonnie did.

"How could you big brother." Bonnie whispered before walking away. "How could you say that about Ash?"

What is wrong with you Clemont? You have never acted like this before!" Serena shouted having tears run down her eye.

"I know why!" Said Bonnie with teary eyes, "Because when you went over to say your last goodbye to Ash, big brother said "finally his gone. Now Serena is mine! Go to Hell Ash!" How could you Clemont?"

Serena was shocked at what Bonnie just said "Why!? Why did you hate Ash so much?" Serena demanded she knew something was up.

"Answer me now!" Serena couldn't take it anymore before walking away.

"It's because I love you Serena." Clemont shouted, Serena turned towards Clemont and slapped him in the face.

"And your glad that his dead because you were jealous that I liked someone else." Serena said storming off with Bonnie following Serena. Bonnie knew Serena was right but Clemont has just pushed it too far. "Good bye Ash!"

* * *

"You think we should go back Pikachu?" Asked a tall 18 year old boy wearing a red and white cap, a blue and red jacket with a black pokeball on the bottom left side, black skinny jeans and blue and white runners.

"Piii pika!" Whispered Pikachu

"What do you mean you want to stay here? We've been here for six years, with nothing but training and training and training, and I think it's time to go back!" The man said standing up walking to the shore line of the ocean. "I've been on this island for ages now and, and the Ash I knew back then is gone, but the Ash I am now is a lot stronger."

"Pika pi, pika chu" Pikachu said agreeing what Ash just said.

"Besides I heard from Charizard that a new league is opening up called the Crystal League!" Ash said clinching his fists. "He also said that elite 4's and champions from other regions are going to compete."

Piiiiiiikaaaa!" Pikachu cheered, he hasn't battled an actual opponent in ages.

"I here yah Pikachu haha, and guess what!" Ash said giving a wink towards Pikachu

"Pi?" Pikachu asked tilting his head in confusion.

"The stadiums were built in Pallet town. Looks like were heading home pal." This surprized Pikachu giving an don't know look. "Come on buddy, its ok! Let's tell all the other pokemon we're going home"

* * *

**Sorry everyone I know its short but remember this is a test to see if people still want me to continue this story. PM me if you have any questions and I will answer them ASAP.**

**Yoshipower signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Yoshipower here with chapter 2, yes already I decided to put up another one as soon as possible and here it its thanks for liking it **

**i dont own pokemon **

* * *

Over the years from Ash's death *wink *wink, his friends have been visiting his mother at least once a month. This made Ash's entire friend's closer nothing like they had ever been before. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena always hang out all the time since Serena moved to Pallet town. Serena's mom moved back into the Kento region for Serena's sake because she knew this whole thing hit her most, she stopped traveling, training and even pokemon performing. She was in a mess. As for Gary, Brock, Max, even Paul (kind of), Cilan and Clemont there all hanging out battling and camping with each other, most of them are competing in the Crystal League. Everyone was inside the Ketchum residence having lunch since tomorrow is exactly seven years since Ash's death,

"Hey Serena, can you please pass the lettuce?" Asked Clemont, Serena didn't respond, only she tried to ignore him.

"Hey what's wrong with both of you lately?" Brock asked. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer from them since his been asking forever now.

"Anyway sorry to rush this lunch, but can hurry up so we can sign up for the Crystal League?" Max said stuffing his face with food

"Don't worry Max we'll have plenty of time so just be patient." Cilan said from the kitchen bringing some more food and the famous Brock stew Brock made, while Cilan made all the sides.

"Hey where's Gary?" Misty asked

"Not only that where's Paul?" Dawn added giving a worried look.

"You know how there like one always has to be stronger than the other." May laughed putting her plate in the kitchen sink. "Ok well I'm ready, how about all of you?"

"Yeah, yeah were coming!" Everyone responded

Just outside of Pallet town a black cloaked figure stood in the middle of the path way looking at the scenery in front of him.

"Hey Pikachu how about you go into my bag for a bit? Just in case," Pikachu agreed and went under the cloak to find the median green sized bag. "Where finally home now to stay low just in case there here."

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" A girl screamed behind Ash. Ash saw the girl running towards him and saw three dragonite's surrounding them both, there was also three men standing on top of a boulder. They had blue tops with the letter V in the centre they also had a blue hooded jacket unzipped and blue jeans.

"Hello there! Sorry to put you through this but do you mind you hand us the girl, if you refuse then we will have to take her by force!" The left grunt said with a cold tone jumping off the boulder

"It depends if I feel like it, what do you intend to do with her?" Ash said in a serious tone

"That's none of your business!" Said the right grunt standing next to the left grunt. "You don't want to mess with team Vortex."

"Team Vortex look you don't want to mess with me I've defeated team Rocket, team Galactic and even team Plasma so I would stay BACK if I was you!" Ash said. Ash started to get angry he pulls out a pokeball from his belt giving them a frightening look.

"So that means you're the one and only." He couldn't finish before Ash stopped him.

"Don't you dare say my name!" Ash warned him.

"Ok fine we've heard of you alright. You don't even look that tough." The middle grunt said with eyes closed and his arms crossed. "How about you prove that you're really that strong?"

"Fine with me but I warned you. Let's go infernape!" Ash shouted

* * *

Back at the Crystal League

"Alright everyone now we can relax." Max said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about Max we already knew we were going to get spots." Serena told Max reminding him.

"Yeah I know this place was built for the great professor oak, since it is exactly one year tomorrow since his disappearance." As soon as Max said that he put his hands over his lips realizing what he just said.

"Max!" May yelled hitting her little brother on the head

"Its ok, I'm...I'm fine." Gary said putting his head down.

"I'm really sorry Gary, I forgot you were here." Max said laughing

"So Paul, Gary, Max, Clemont, Misty and I are doing the league?" Serena said giving a confused look. "Why aren't you doing…?" Before Serena could finish a huge explosion was heard from pallet town's forests. Pidguy's and spearow's scattered everyone all anyone could do anything a huge shock wave hit everyone making them move back a step.

"What great power!" Paul shouted being hard to hear

"Yes indeed who or what that was, is defiantly strong if not that then stronger!" Brock said covering his eyes from the dirt. Everyone in the whole of Pallet town did nothing but watch. People from inside their homes came running out the doors to see what the big hassle was about.

"They only wanted her because she saw some of their secret projects they were working on, like come on you had three dragonite's against an infernape and you still didn't even land a little hit scratch on him." Ash said with a disappointed tone, he didn't want his first opponent in like forever to be that easy, but still he did help someone out so his happy with that.

"We'll tell our boss what you did and he will be coming for you! You'll see." The grunts said lying on the ground accepting defeat.

"Yeah ok whatever. Now you miss, stay safe." Ash said giving her a wink

"I will mister, thanks for saving me." She said running towards Pallet town.

Ash couldn't help but smile, she looked very familiar that honey golden hair almost looked exactly like Serena's. This hurt Ash a lot but he tried to forget about it and continued walking down to his home town.

* * *

One hour later

"So this is the great Crystal League." Ash said looking at the tall buildings. "I better hurry and enter before it's too late!" Ash walked towards the sliding doors and looked inside. It was massive, it was full of trainers. Ash loved it already he knew this was going to be a challenge. "Let's go register since no one is there at the moment." Ash runs to the registration table as fast as he could. "Hi can I please register for the Crystal League tournament?" both Ash and another trainer said.

"I'm sorry but there is only one more spot left so you two are going to have to work out who is going to compete." Officer Jenny said

"How about a pokemon battle 1vs1 winner takes?" asked the blond haired trainer wearing an orange and white striped t-shirt with black jeans.

"Ok, but I should warn you I am pretty good." Ash warned trying to hide his face since he knew who it was.

"No battling in here." Nurse Joy shouted standing in front of both tall me, "Let's take this to one of the stadiums." Nurse Joy run to the mic and started speaking into it. "Attention everyone there will be a battle in stadium number one. Please go watch if you are interested?"

"What no! Not that I thought it was going to be a private battle?" Ash thought gritting his teeth

"Please this way you two." Nurse joy said showing the two the way.

**Sorry its another short one but every new chapter there will be way more and that's a promise thanks for liking my fanfic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Yoshipower here... What am I doing I'm really sorry guys I dont know what i was thinking but I know sorry really isn't going to help but I'm going to try and revive this story and hopefully finish it but I am doing this behind my parents back because they hate the idea of me writing and think that I'm going down the wrong path. so please don't hate :(**

* * *

"Can the two trainers please walk over too there box!" The announcer screamed making the crowd roar.

"I didn't expect it to be this big, but it looks like a full arena." The blond haired said waving too the crowd. "My names Barry by the way. What's yours?"

"Ah hey Barry I'm-" Ash stopped for a second realizing what he just said. "I cant give out my real name. Not yet anyway." Ash kept thinking and thinking for a name but he just couldn't think of one. "How about this if I lose I will give out my name. Deal?"

"I don't think there is any point because if I win I won't see you again." Barry said with a disappointed sigh

"You will be able to know who you won against to get into the league." Ash said grabbing something out of his bag.

"Good point lets do this!" Barry said grabbing a pokeball from a brown bag.

* * *

"I Cant believe we actually got a spot so easily." Misty said. she was sitting next to Serena on the right and Dawn on the left.

"Hang on is that Barry?" Dawn asked giving her quite a shock. "I haven't seen him in ages. I wounder how much stronger he is?"

"Yeah I forgot about him." Broke said grabbing his chin. "But why is he battling?"

"Hey who is that in the black cloak?" Bonnie asked with a confused look. "He looks kind of scary."

"I don't know but I bet you I can take him out with just one of my pokemon!" Said Paul crossing his arms guessing this was going to be boring match. No body bothered to answer since Paul was always acting so tuff in front of all his (new) friends.

* * *

"Trainer on the right please let out your pokemon!" The referee pointed.

"Ok lets go Empoleon!" Barry shouted bringing out a huge penguin pokemon.

"He still has that thing haha!" Ash thought looking down at his bag

"Trainer on the left please send out your pokemon!" The referee shouted again pointing at the cloaked figure.

"Alright buddy lets do this." Ash said as he put his bag on his back. "Pikachu you can do this!" Ash screamed as a Pikachu jumped out of his hands

"Pika pi!"the little mouse pokemon cried.

"And now, BEGIN!" The referee screamed pulling down a green and red flag.

"Empoleon use hydro pump!" Barry commanded, Empoleon stood its ground and let out a huge force of water directly at Pikachu.

"Stand your ground." Ash commanded, Pikachu did as he was told. The hydro pump hit Pikachu directly but Pikachu didn't move at all not even a step.

"What!?" Barry said in shock surprised that the Pikachu didn't move a muscle. "How is that little rat still standing not even that but move?"

"Your empoleon is strong but not strong enough, Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded crossing his arms.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed letting out a loud cry sending a stream of lightning towards Empoleon. Empoleon didn't even have enough time to move before it was hit by huge amounts of volts following a huge explosion.

"Empoleon?" Barry cried, he couldn't see a thing in the smoke.

"Your Empoleon is strong but not strong enough!" Ash said shielding his eyes from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared up one pokemon was standing tall and the other was on its knees and hands.

"But how? How could your Pikachu tire out my Empoleon so easily?" Barry was stunned he couldn't believe how powerful his Pikachu was.

"Do you surrender?" Asked Ash standing tall and mighty.

"I...I don't know, Empoleon can you stand?" Barry stuttered.

"Empoooooo!" Empoleon said faintly finally getting to its feet.

"Pikachu finish this up with quick attack!" Ash shouted, Pikachu did as it was told, he started to run faster and faster leaving a little white trail behind him. Empoleon couldn't react in time before it was hit with Pikachu's force of speed, Empoleon was then launched all the way to the wall of the stadium. The audience roared with excitement when the Empoleon wouldn't stand no more.

"The victor goes to the left corner with his Pikachu!" The referee announced.

* * *

"H-How did Barry get beaten so easily?" Dawn said in surprise, "He made it look like he was as weak as a Caterpie."

"I don't know how he was beaten this fast but he has defiantly grown stronger the last time we meet him." Broke said crossing his arms.

"Do you still think you can win with just one pokemon Paul?" May said making herself laugh

"Shut up!" Paul said loudly, "Just you wait, I'll vs him and I will smash him!"

"Hey has anyone seen my sister anywhere?" Serena asked in a worried tone "I told her where we were just as soon as the battle started!"

"I'm right here sis." The little girl said running down the stairs. She wore a little green hat with honey golden hair, a red t-shirt with pokeballs all around, a green satchel hanging on her left, dark blue short jeans and red shoes.

"Hey Ruby how's it going?" May said in surprise giving her a hug, May loved ruby the most.

"Im doing well." Ruby said with a smile, "But do you think you can let go of me? Im finding it hard to breath."

"Oh um sorry." May said letting her go so she can breath.

"Ruby did you have enough time to watch the battle?" Serena asked giving her sister a hug.

"No I didn't. Why who's battling?" Ruby asked in a confused look.

"Barry and some other black cloaked guy, but we don't know how he is." May said pointing to the two

"I know that guy! The guy in the cloak." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"What? How?" Dawn said with a confused look

"He saved me from some bad guys called team vortex. They had three dragonites with them and he defeated them with just one pokemon." Ruby said jumping all over the place. "And you would have seen the huge explosion before, well that was him."

Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe he was that powerful.

"D-D-Did you get his name?" Paul said finding it hard to speak.

"No sorry I didn't, team Vortex was about to say his name but he stopped him before he could say it?" Ruby said hugging her sister.

"I should go thank him for helping you." Serena said looking at the cloaked figure.

"HELP! SOMEONE STOLE ALL THE POKEMON FROM THE POKEMON CENTER!" Nurse joy cried in the microphone. "If anyone knows information about this, please see officer Jenny."

"Team Vortex." Ash said to himself. Serena and her friends noticed him running out of the stadium in a hurry.

"I wounder if he has anything to do with this?" Gary said.

* * *

**And again I'm really sorry I will try to update as soon as possible **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Yoshipower here and I would just like to say thank you so much for not hating me on the poor update. Now a lot of people have been asking about Ash's past, that will show up soon but not quite yet, and another question people asked is will Ash have legendary pokemon? Yes he will but no op one's like mewtoo or ****arceus. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"How long do we have do sit here?" Asked a man sitting next to two bags filled with pokeball's.

"Yeah Nolan. My backs started to hurt because I've been leaning on this tree for too long." A women sighed rubbing her back.

"As I have told YOU one hundred times call me COMMANDER!" Nolan shouted making the two jump. He wore a white suit with a blue flame all around the bottom half, blue gloves, white pants with blue shoes. "Or call me boss ether way works."

"Hey boss? Do you mind shutting up for a bit someone's coming this way." A man said sitting on a branch holding a bag of pokeball's in one and binoculars in the other.

"What impossible!?" Nolan said grabbing two bags hiding in the bushes. "Even though I respect you calling me boss don't you dare tell me to shut up." He whispered

"Yeah ok whatever." The grunt said looking through the binoculars a second time. "his here quick hide." He whispered going higher into the tree.

"I know your here! Show yourself!" Ash demanded.

"Now now your no fun. We were just playing hide and seek and looks like you found us. Now you hide and we count all the way over there." Nolan said starting to tip tow behind a tree.

"Cut the crap, what do you think your doing with those pokemon?" Ash asked. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and started sparking lightning from his cheeks.

"Oh you know just building an army that is all. Now I'm going to start counting and you hide ok." Nolan smiled and started counting "one, two, three ready or not- wait were did he go?"

"I'm right behind you." Ash said holding a rope tied around three blue hooded people.

"hey that's cheating you cant hide near the seeker that's against the rules." Nolan sighed.

"Nolan his the guy who attacked us before, you know." One of the male grunts said trying to get out of the rope.

"Nolan hmm, so that's your name I'll remember that." Ash said pulling the rope making them fall over.

"Ah you idiot how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that." Nolan said furiously letting go of the bags and pulling out a pokeball. "I have no idea what pokemon this is but it better do the trick."

"Infernape!" The fire type pokemon roared looking at his surroundings not knowing how he got here.

"Oh hey infernape, what's up." Ash laughed patting his head.

"Wait you know this infernape. Wait that means..." Nolan sighed knowing his defeat. "GG."

"that's my infernape. Pikachu thunderbolt while infernape use a weak flamethrower." Ash commanded. As usual they did what he told them to do making Nolan faint.

"Now lets take these bags of pokeball's back were they belong and take these four to officer Jenny." Ash said to himself.

* * *

When Ash for back to pallet town he told officer Jenny what happened. She beloved him and sent a truck to pick up the four criminals.

"So team Vortex I knew you were in the area but I didn't think you would be any were near hear." Officer Jenny said putting them all in the one cell. "Now you will be kept here until the truck is here to pick you up. Names?"

"We will never give you our names. So don't bother asking." Nolan said running up to the bars starring into her eyes.

"Well you should get used to answering my questions, I do have alot here." Officer said tapping a pen on the clipboard she was holding.

"Wait question that rings a bell." A male grunt whispered to himself thinking. "Got it!" He shouted.

"I swear there's something wrong with you." Nolan said slapping his forehead.

"Nolan you never answered my question in the forest, when are we leaving?" The grunt said sitting on the bed.

"Your the biggest idiot ever!" Nolan cried stomping and kicking him over and over again.

"Ok question one down nine more to go." Officer jenny whispered writing something on the piece of paper.

* * *

Back at the Crystal League stadium's

"Ok thank you for signing up and-" Nurse Joy stopped and looked at the paper that was handed to her. " sorry but you haven't signed all the required information."

"Which one did I miss?" Asked Ash looking at the paper.

"Your name?" Nurse Joy giggled giving him back the form.

"Oh stupid me." Ash giggled writing the rest on the paper. "Here you go." He smiled

"Shard? Shard's you name, but what about you last name? Nurse Joy asked.

"Sorry but I don't have one." He faked smiled then walked away. "Hey pikachu lets get some sleep, it's starting to get late." Ash said looking at the dark black sky.

"Excuse me?" A voice could be heard making ash look at his surroundings.

"Were was that coming from?" Ash asked himself.

"Down here!" The little girl shouted.

"Oh its the girl I saved early this morning. How you doing?" Ash asked patting her on the head.

"Great thanks too you." She smiled. "But besides that I kind of got lost from my sister and I've got no idea were she is?"

"How about I stay with you until we find her?" Ash asked.

"Yeah ok, this could be fun." She cheered jumping up and down.

"You remember when the bad guys attacked you? Do you mind if you tell me everything you found out about them?" Ash asked starting to get serious.

"Yeah sure! But can I please hold your pikachu? It just looks too cute." She smiled staring at pikachu.

"Yeah sure." Ash said grabbing pikachu and whispered something in his ear. "You shock her, your not battling for the rest of the league."

"HEY RUBY WERE ARE YOU?" Serena shouted running everywhere trying to find her. Serena got separated from the group because they were going back to the Ketchum's residence to go to sleep. "Were is she?"

"There holding a legendary Pokemon." A girl said from the distance.

"That voice was ruby's." Serena said running to the playground

"Do you know which one?" Asked Ash holding a pokeball."

"It was blue that's all that I remember and it started with a L." She said making Ash have a theory.

"There you are Ruby." Serena said making ruby let go of Pikachu and stand up.

"Oh hey sis what's up?" Ruby smiled walking towards her.

"What's up? What's up you say." Serena said putting her hands on her hips

"I'm sorry but this man was making sure I was safe." Ruby said pointing at the cloaked man.

"Oh your the one from the battle earlier today? And you're also the one who saved my sister this morning. As for that I thank you. Serena said giving the man the money.

"No, no i cant take that." Ash said putting up his hands.

"Then what should I do? I have to get you something." Serena said putting her finger on her chin.

"How about you owe me a favour later on?" Ash said putting Pikachu on his shoulder

"Deal!" Serena shouted shaking his hand. "Oh look a Pikachu?"

"Yeah you like him?" Ash said grabbing the yellow rodant.

"Sure do my best friend had one of them before..." Serena said not finishing of her sentance.

"Hey you ok?" Ash asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said grabbing the Pikachu and patting it.

"chuu!" Pikachu cried making his left leg kick over and over again.

"You know were to pat them the most and were not too." Ash said writing down everything that Ruby said.

"Anyway we should get going. See you around." Serena said letting go of Pikachu and grabbing Ruby's hand.

"Wait I remembered something!" Ruby cried letting go of Serena's hand. "Next to the L was 32 of 53 captured."

"hmm thanks for the info I will look into it." Ash thanked.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Serena questioned looking confused.

"Oh nothing come on I'm starting to get tired, lets go home." Ruby said in a hurry.

"Ok ok wait up!" Serena said chasing her sister.

"At least there ok." Ash said to Pikachu patting him on the cheek.

"Pika chuu." Pikachu said closing his eyes.

"And you got spoiled didn't you?" Ash said with a smirk on his face. "Come on lets get some rest.

* * *

"Mum!? Mum you home?" Serena shouted but there was no answer.

"Hey look over here." Ruby said pointing on the window. "Its a note."

"It says, I'm at Delia's house, stay there for the night." Serena sighed "But my legs hurt!" She whined.

When they got to Delia's house Serena's mother and Delia were the only one's awake.

"Hey your finally here." Delia smiled walking to the two.

"Sorry to be rude but can we get some shut eye?" Serena questioned rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah sure there's only one room left so please sleep in there." Delia smiled walking back to the fridge.

"As for you Ruby, your sleeping with me." Grace said with a smile.

"Ahhhh." Ruby whined.

Serena walked up the stairs to the room Delia told her to go in but when she opened the door she knew straight away. "Had to be Ash's room." She sighed turning on the light. She looked all around the room, there were trophies, photo's of Ash and Pikachu together, medals and so much more. But next to his bed was a photo of Serena and Ash as little kids back in summer camp, they were smiling together. "Wait that means he still has the little bow that I gave him?" She was correct as usual and saw the bow next to the photo. Serena grabbed it and cried. "Why did he have to be taken away from me?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review and fav love you guys on all the support **


	5. Chapter 5

At team Vortex's hq, team Vortex are about to start a project with dialga.

"Ok dialga, what information do you have on the so called Ash Ketchum?" a big man said wearing a big jacket with the letter V carved in metal. "Start test subject 22-b" he said sitting down on his chair crossing his arms.

"Yes boss, right away!" a woman shouted dressed in a white lab coat. As she started pressing buttons you could see a giant glassed cube coming out of a room covered in metal, but there was one problem.

The boss quickly stood up and run to the glass window. "Wait where's dialga? What happened with it?" he shouted smashing a computer.

"We don't know sir. It should have been asleep." One of the scientist said typing some more trying to figure out where it was headed.

"Send in the grunts that were in charge on putting them to sleep! NOW!" the boss shouted hitting his fist on his desk making the scientist jump.

"Yes sir" they all saluted and shaking at the same time.

"When I get my hands on them I'm going to, I'm going to… I don't even know." He said sitting back on his chair. The doors sprung open and three figures stood run up to the boss standing there looking like statues

"You three start with your names!" a grunt said standing next to the boss with a pokeball.

"I'm Jesse, this is James and Meowth." Jesse said trying to get her uniform sorted out while it was a bit itchy wearing the new uniform.

"You three just let a legendary pokemon escape!" the boss shouted making the three jump. "Who was the one to put dialga asleep?"

"That would be meowth, we let him have that one." James said pointing to the cat like pokemon that was down below them. The boss run up and punched James in the stomach making him fall to the ground crossing his arms around his stomach.

"Why would you let a small weak pokemon do the job? Why did we even hire him? His a pokemon." The boss said sitting down crossing his arms. "Never mind that, you over there, use the tracking devise put on dialga." He pointed to an old professor sitting in the front.

"Yes sir!" he said typing on the computer.

"Hey wait isn't that professor Oak?" Meowth whispered to Jesse and James.

"Now that you mention it, it kind of does look exactly like him." James said focusing his eye sight on the old professor.

"His headed towards Kanto boss!" Professor Oak shouted making the boss close his eye's in disappointment.

"His headed towards Pallet Town." He whispered to himself grabbing his belt of pokeballs and tying them around his waist. "Come on boys grab your pokeballs, we're going to Kento!"

* * *

"Come on Pikachu. Let's do some special training by the mountains. I know it's early but sooner we start the more training we get." Ash said stretching his arms and putting on his bag. Pikachu was still curled up on the bed. He opened his right eye and looked at the time it was five o'clock in the morning.

"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped up shouting at its trainer saying it's far too early even though they went to bed past midnight.

"Come on get over it besides, we don't have a match today. We got the day off but tomorrow our match is the first." Ash said putting on his cloak and picking the pokeballs his taking for training. "Fine I'll give you thirty more minutes you know where to meet me."

Pikachu cheered and crashed onto the bed hiding under the blanket going to sleep.

"Is it just me or are you getting lazy?" Ash smiled walking out the door.

* * *

At the pokemon centre Serena was getting out of bed and started to get dressed. "I think I might go for a walk, no point going to bed since I have the first match." Serena said putting on her hat. She started to shake her little sister Ruby. "Ruby, Ruby? Get up." She whispered

"What? What do you want?" Ruby said in a grumpy tone.

"You know tomorrow is a special day, don't you remember?" Serena said with a big smile.

"No and I don't really care!" Ruby said starting to raise her voice. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"How could you say that when it's your birthday and I thought since you're going to be ten, maybe we could get your present a day early." Serena said making Ruby jump out of bed and gave her sister a big hug.

"Is it a pokemon!? Is it, Is it!?" Ruby chanted with excitement.

"Well it depends, your catching it." Serena said getting her sister's grip off her neck.

"How would I? I haven't got a pokemon." Ruby said in a disappointed tone.

"Well how about just this once you can use one of my pokemon. Hurry up and pick before I change my mind." Serena said pulling out six pokeballs. Ruby knew which one she was going to pick since it's her favourite pokemon Serena has.

"I Pick Sylveon!" Ruby yelled in excitement snatching the pokeball out of Serena's hand.

"ssshhhh…" Serena whispered covering Ruby's mouth with her hands "Come on lets go, before anyone see's us."

Ruby got confused. "Why didn't she want anyone knowing we're gone?" She thought before remembering why. "Because she doesn't want Clemont following her again like always." She thought to herself before saying sorry. "I'm sorry sis I just remembered

"It's ok. Just try to remember next time. I still don't know why his following us." Serena walked to the door and put on her jacket. "Come on put on your jacket."

"Ok coming." Ruby whispered putting on her shoes.

* * *

Pikachu was on the very edge of the bed when…. "THUD!" Pikachu fell of the bed landing face first on the floor. "Pika, pika." Pikachu said rubbing his hands all over his face. He jumped back on the bed and was about to fall asleep again when he looked at the time, it was 5:20am. "PIKA, PIKA" Pikachu screamed jumping out of bed jumping out the window.

* * *

Serena and Ruby we're walking down a path that leads to an open forest area. They had a torch with them so it was a bit easier to see.

"So you have any idea what pokemon you would like?" Serena asked looking down at Ruby.

"Yeah I want a Pikachu! I loved the one from last night and I kind of wanted one myself." Ruby said hugging herself, imagining she had a Pikachu in her arms. "They're just so adorable"

"Is that so? We'll have to look a lot harder because they are pretty rare around here." Serena said adjusting her jacket to keep herself warm.

"Hey didn't that Ash guy you were talking about have a Pikachu?" Ruby asked making Serena stop in her tracks.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Serena said in a cold tone.

"Oh sorry sis, you ok?" Ruby said holding Serena's arm.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on we need to find that pokemon before it's too late." Serena said with a tear in her eye.

* * *

"Master! Dialga is nearby!" lucario yelled running up to Ash as he was getting ready to walk back to town.

"I know." He responded looking up in the air. "I'll gather the others. You look for Pikachu." Ash knew something was wrong, he told Dialga to seek him if something wasn't right.

"Why were you packing early? We have only been here for like twenty minutes." Lucario said stopping at his tracks since it was bothering him.

"Because I knew Dialga was coming, and when he comes something is not right. Now GO!" Ash demanded making the Lucario jump wondering why his master was so angry. "What's happened now?"


	6. Chapter 9

**Ok guys this is only the short version since i haven't posted in ages but they will be much bigger from now on. Thanks heaps for coming back to read my fanfic and i hope you continue reading for the more chapters that are to come.**

**I dont own pokemon**

"Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu squeaked running in the forest dashing through bushes one after the other. He knew that Ash would get mad since its "special training" but Pikachu loved having Ash as his trainer, he couldn't have anyone better. KABOOM! A huge explosion erupted out of nowhere. Pikachu climbed a tree to investigate what caused and where the explosion happened. It was about a kilometer away. Pikachu decided to go over and see if any trouble is happening and hope it isn't team vortex.

"Stay behind me Ruby. These guys aren't here to have fun." Serena said holding Ruby behind her back. " Sylveon protect my sister no matter the cost!" Sylveon nodded her head and braced the attacks its enemy's where going to attack with.

"Just give us the girl and no harm will come to you and your beloved Sylveon." One of the grunts smirked jumping of his dragonite while the other 5 followed there lead.

"You'll never get ahold of her. She hasn't done anything wrong." Serena shouted with angry in her eyes. She knew she had to protect Ruby no matter what happens.

"That girl has top secret information that cannot be spread around." Another grunt said as he starts to move forward backing Serena and Ruby into a corner.

"This isn't good. There Dragonite's look super tough." Serena whispered to herself thinking of a solution

"Hyper beam!" a grunt shouted as the dragonite bursted out a stream of energy just skimming Sylveon and headed towards Serena. Serena went wide eyed and pushed Ruby away, Sylveon tried to run towards her trainer so it can take the impact. A tear rolled down Serena's cheek she knew she wouldn't survive the blast. The explosion caused a massive Shockwave shaking the area around it. Tree's fall down, rocks crumble, pokemon running away from all directions. Ruby laying on the ground in shock looking over at Serena's direction seeing nothing but dust filling the air.

"Serena?! SERENA?!" Ruby screamed with tears in her eyes "NO, NO, NO, NO" Ruby screamed, Ruby curled up crying her eyes out as her sister was murdered right in front of her.

"Grab the girl!" a grunt commanded pointing at the honey blond heartbroken girl. The grunts dragonite walked towards the little girl when a bolt of electricity struck the dragonite knocking it out in one blow. "Who did that?!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu growled as the dust started to fade away revealing Serena sitting in the ground with pikachu sitting in front of her for her protection.

"Ruby!" Serena shot up towards Ruby "Serena I thought I lost you." "don't worry I'll be there forever for you." Serena said stroking the little girls hair then hugging her.

"Everyone hyper beam that Pikachu!" the middle grunt growled with anger in his eyes. This got Pikachu's attention as he started charging a lightning bolt. Then out of no where a lucario lands in front of pikachu pulling out an aura bone and pointing it at the dragonite.

A grunt put his hand towards his ear as though his talking to someone through earphones. "But commander we found her." The grunt hissed in disappointment. "Very well. Everyone back down, we need to head back to hq.

"What?! Why?" Another grunt asked

"Because dialga has escaped." He followed as he jumped on dragonite and flu away with the rest of the grunts following him in the distance.

"Thank you Pikachu for saving my life." Serena said with a tear in her eye. "I would have died if it wasn't for you." Pikachu smiled then ran away with lucario following behind him.

"We need to hurry and catch up to master since dialga has returned to seek master's help" lucario said through aura to pikachu. Pikachu nodded and headed down the forest path knowing something big is about to happen.


End file.
